Immunohistological methods are being used to define the distribution in the nervous system and other tissues of cells (neurones, glita, etc.) which contain specific enzymes associated with particular functions (e.g., production of specific neurotransmitters, hormones, etc.). The ontogeny of the specific proteins and their role in growth, differentiation and regenerative processes are being examined using these techniques.